A telecommunications network, such as a cellular telecommunications network, may enable communications between users of mobile devices or other terminals that are connected to the telecommunication network. A telecommunications network may include nodes, connected by links, which transmit data through the telecommunications network, using, for example, packet switched routing.
An example of a telecommunications network is one implemented using the long term evolution (LTE) mobile communication standard. An LTE network may be based on an Internet Protocol (IP) system, in which all data is packet switched. Various nodes (e.g., network devices) in the LTE network may perform control, policy, and gateway functions for the LTE network. In existing LTE networks, the nodes of the LTE network may be physically implemented in or near the geographic service area of the network. For example, an LTE mobility management entity may be implemented in or near a base station that connects, via a radio interface, to one or more mobile devices.